


In His Arms

by BearWithAHat



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Banana Split, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, my baby Antonio jus needs some hugs and kisses sjdjdsh, takes place after 2020 Hungary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat
Summary: Antonio is feeling down after a less than stellar result. Luckily, someone shows up to help him feel better.
Relationships: Marcus Ericsson/Antonio Giovinazzi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	In His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> look I just want Antonio to have a good year but he's been struggling so much sjdhdhs today wasn't his day man. he needs a hug and a kiss and Marcus is there to give them to him :)

Antonio was aware of a nagging soreness in his back as he dragged himself to his room and into the bathroom, blindly fumbling with the shower until the steady sound of the water hitting the tile filled the room. He was ready for the day to be done and couldn't quite shake the gloomy feeling that weighed on him, brought on by a seventeenth place finish. 

As much as he did his best to keep his head up and look on the bright side of things, there were just some days where bad results got to his head and overshadowed his cheerful exterior. He felt rather lonely too, with there being no one with him to tell him things would be okay and give him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. That wouldn't fix things immediately, but having someone there for him would have made Antonio feel much better.

He stood still under the warm water for a while, letting it run down his neck and shoulders and enveloping him in the closest thing to a hug that he could get. It felt comforting to his exhausted spirits and Antonio wasn't sure how long he had been in the shower when he stepped out and toweled off, throwing on a t-shirt and a pair of sleep shorts afterward.

Walking out to the bedroom, Antonio nearly screamed when he saw someone standing in the room already, waiting for him. There in front of him was Marcus, with his slightly-awkward but meltingly sweet smile, and Antonio had never gone from scared to happy in a shorter span.

“Marcus, what are you doing here?” Antonio gasped, immediately running over to him and wrapping his arms around him, nuzzling his face into the Swede's neck. Marcus was warm and solid against him, and Antonio wasn't sure what he would have done if he wasn't there with him.

"I wanted to surprise you at the race but my flight got delayed. I'm here now though and I think someone needs some love tonight," Marcus explained, holding him tightly and rubbing his back.

Antonio sighed and pulled away from him, keeping his hands on Marcus' shoulders and looking sadly at him. Marcus stroked his cheek and pressed a kiss to his forehead, gazing at him lovingly. He was always a positive and radiant person, and Antonio felt himself fall in love all over again for the kindhearted blonde.

"Let's sit down and I'm gonna make you feel better," Marcus murmured, leading Antonio over to the bed. He sat down and pulled Antonio into his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing their lips together.

Antonio closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. It was sweet and comforting to him and he whined softly when Marcus pulled away, missing his soft lips already. He ran a hand through Marcus' hair and pressed their foreheads together, looking into his eyes and noting the colours that looked back at him.

"Sit here, I'll be right back," Marcus kissed his jaw before standing up and disappearing into the bathroom.

When he came back, Marcus had Antonio's hairbrush and a few hair ties, and Antonio giggled and turned around. Marcus liked to play with his hair and he always found it relaxing. His bad day began to be a little brighter, and Antonio felt a smile begin to grow across his face when Marcus sat down behind him and ran his fingers through his long, still damp hair.

"So why don't you tell me everything that's on your mind?" Marcus suggested, continuing to touch Antonio's hair and untangling the strands with his fingers.

Taking a deep breath, Antonio leaned back into his touch and said, "I guess things just didn't go how I wanted it to today. That's how the past three weekends have gone, and I have tried to be positive about it but it's just really weighing me down today. I feel like such a failure."

Marcus' hands left him only to be replaced by his hairbrush a second later. Slowly, Marcus brushed his hair and was silent in thought for a few moments before he responded to what his boyfriend had said. 

"I'm sorry it's made you feel so bad, baby," Marcus whispered leaning forward and kissing his shoulder, "sometimes things don't go how we plan. You got through it though, and you're safe and with me. Don't give up on yourself. If you don't keep your head up, you won't be able to see where the future will take you." 

How Marcus always managed to look on the bright side of things and sound so wise beyond his years escaped Antonio. Throughout the course of their relationship, Marcus never failed to impress him with his little bits of inspirational philosophy, and it was just one of many things that Antonio loved about him so much. He also loved Marcus' hands, and let out a pleasurable sigh as Marcus stroked his shoulder with one hand and brushed his hair with the other. 

The feeling of having his hair brushed and played with made Antonio feel very calm. Already he felt much better than before and could have fallen asleep just from Marcus playing with his hair.

"You're right. I'm sure it will go better next time," Antonio sighed. 

Marcus began to gather his hair at the nape of his neck, brushing along the sides of his head to smooth it down before he tied it off in a neat ponytail. Pleased with his work, Marcus leaned back and placed the brush on the nightstand next to the bed.

"And as for you being a failure, I hope you know how wrong you are," Marcus said. He put his arms around Antonio and pulled him down to lay with him, letting the Italian lay on top of him with his head on his chest. Marcus kept one arm around him and stroked his back with the other, leaning down to nuzzle the top of his head and lay kisses to his hair. Antonio's fruity shampoo smelled nice and the Swede could get lost in appreciating hi.

"It certainly doesn't feel like it," Antonio muttered, closing his eyes and focusing on the feeling of Marcus' touch, the feeling of his body underneath him.

"But you aren't a failure, baby, you're so talented and smart. You are the kindest person I know and not to mention the most adorable, and I could just go on and on about how beautiful you are. Tonio, you're an incredible person, not just an incredible racing driver but an incredible friend, boyfriend, and confidant. I love you so, so much," Marcus quietly lectured him.

He sounded very genuine and Antonio blushed heavily, turning his head and hiding his face in Marcus' shirt. The butterflies in his stomach were fluttering and Antonio was already forgetting his glum feelings from earlier.

Antonio leaned up and kissed Marcus again, slow and sweet and he gripped Marcus' cheek in one hand to deepen the kiss after a few seconds. Marcus smiled into the kiss and played with Antonio's ponytail, lightly tugging on it as they kissed.

"I love you too," Antonio whispered, his eyes back to the sparkling and happy state they normally were, "thank you for helping me feel better."

"Of course," Marcus said with a smile.

They continued to lay with one another, Marcus cradling Antonio in his arms and softly praising him. Eventually Antonio fell asleep, happier than he ever thought possible. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short sjsjsj but I just needed some cute tonio content :o)
> 
> you can find me on Tumblr @esteboo-ocon!!


End file.
